


Protège-Moi

by lionessvalenti



Category: Being Human (North America)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Community: love_bingo, Episode: s2e08 I've Got You Under My Skin, Incest, M/M, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-08
Updated: 2012-03-08
Packaged: 2017-11-01 16:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry seeks solace in his maker. What good is Aidan if he cannot provide it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protège-Moi

**Author's Note:**

> It could be argued that this pairing isn't incest. However, I feel that the show makes obvious parent/child implications in vampires, and some of those aspects are used in this fic. Choose to read at your own discretion.  
> Title comes from the French language version of Placebo's "Protect Me From What I Want". Spoilers for "I've Got You Under My Skin".

Aidan stepped into the bedroom. The room was dark, except for a table lamp in the far corner. He closed the door as carefully as possible, but Henry groaned at the sound of the soft click.

"Sorry," Aidan said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Henry turned his head and smiled weakly. "Oh, it's you."

"I came to see how you're feeling now that you've fed." Aidan moved closer to the bed. Blood stained the champagne-colored bedspread and the front of Henry's white undershirt, but his face had been wiped clean of any evidence.

"I'm tired," Henry said with a limp shrug. His eyes didn't quite focus on Aidan, looking somewhere on the wall behind him. "I could have drained those girls you sent and still been hungry. It feels like I'll never been strong again."

"You will be. I promise." Aidan ran a hand gently through Henry's hair and smiled, if only to try and comfort his son. He'd agreed to this punishment, even encouraged it, so Henry could come back to the family, but it made his heart ache, seeing Henry so weak.

Henry closed his eyes. "It's going to be the thing of my nightmares forever. And I truly have forever."

"Oh, Henry," Aidan murmured. He sat down on the edge of the bed and trailed his fingers down Henry's throat. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want it to happen this way. I would haven taken your place if that would have appeased Suren, but you know--"

"I know." Henry lifted a hand to stop Aidan from speaking. He opened his eyes and his gaze was still far away, perhaps still back where Suren had flayed him. "I got what I deserved. I'm only glad that it's over."

"Here." Aidan shed his jacket and rolled up his sleeve. He held his wrist out to Henry. "Drink. I know it's not the same, but I want to help."

"Are you sure?"

" _Drink_."

"If you insist, thank you." Henry's eyes went black as he sat up, revealing his teeth. He grabbed Aidan's hand and sank his fangs deep into the offered wrist.

Aidan hissed, but he ground his teeth. He could get through the pain if it would help Henry heal. He didn't imagine it would, his own blood dead and still, but it might help Henry get his mind off his anguish. He'd been so busy trying to be human, and then trying to be a leader, that he'd almost forgotten what it was like to have his son. The ache of seeing him in pain, the urge to give him everything.

Henry raised his head, the blood running down his chin. "Thank you," he said again. He turned his eyes up to Aidan. "It's just like when you made me."

"That was a good day," Aidan said, cupping Henry's cheek with his free hand. "You were so young, and look at you know. Look how far you've come and -- I can't take any of the credit for it. You got here all on your own."

"Aidan, I'd wanted to come home for so long. I needed you." Henry's eyes cleared, but he continued to clutch Aidan's hand. "You're my maker. You're the most important person in my life."

Aidan chuckled. "You're just saying that because you're weak and I'm feeding you."

Henry shook his head. "The pain was worth it knowing I wouldn't have to run from you anymore. I'd wanted to crawl back a hundred times." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Aidan's. "Just like the night you made me," he whispered.

Licking the flavor of his own blood away from his mouth, Aidan pushed his fingers into Henry's curls. "We can't do that. It was inappropriate then, and now it's--"

"It's familiar," Henry said. His voice was stronger now, more earnest as he pressed in closer. "Tasting you again -- you taste so good. Drinking you is coming home. It's all I want."

"Then drink." Aidan lifted his wrist to Henry's mouth again. "Drink. Have it all."

Henry licked the blood from the wound that hadn't yet begun to heal and pressed his lips to Aidan's hand. "I love you in every possible way," he said, sliding a hand around Aidan's neck. "Just be with me."

"Henry, you're weak. You need to rest."

"I need _you_ ," Henry said. He squeezed Aidan's hand. "I need to be lost in you, even if only for a few moments. Make me again. Please."

The desperation in Henry's eyes was almost more than Aidan could bear. He'd heard the screams of pain, and he'd felt Henry's weakness. Henry was a mature man now, and Aidan knew it. Henry had grown up; become something far greater than Aidan could have hoped for him. He had faced the consequences of his actions eighty years ago, and now he was a leader.

No, he had been a leader before. Aidan could see the loss of the orphans in Henry's eyes, too. He'd love them as if he'd made them himself. Those had been Henry's children, and now they were gone.

Henry didn't just need strength or blood, he needed comfort. He sought solace in his maker, and what good was Aidan if he couldn't provide it?

"It won't make anything any better," Aidan warned, but he was already leaning in closer to Henry's face, and his red, blood-soaked lips. "It won't solve your problems."

"I know," Henry replied, and he surged forward, kissing Aidan again, but this time it wasn't a soft brush of lips. Henry grabbed onto the front of Aidan's tee shirt and pulled him down until Aidan had dropped on top of him.

Aidan groaned, kicking away the blankets the separated their bodies. He shoved his hands up the front of Henry's undershirt and pulled it over his head. He dragged his mouth along Henry's collarbone and down his chest. Aidan wrapped his lips around a nipple, feeling it harden under his tongue.

Henry pushed his hands into Aidan's hair. "Yes," he gasped, "Oh, yes."

Slipping his fingers beneath the waistband of Henry's pants, Aidan ran his tongue over the nipple one last time before continuing downward. He nuzzled his face against Henry's stomach and pulled down the pants, following the trail of hair beneath Henry's navel.

Henry kicked his pants aside, and Aidan gazed down at him, at his naked body. It was exactly like the night he'd made Henry, except they were in a warm bed and not in a tent in the dead of winter, huddled together in one sleeping bag. But they still had to be quiet. They couldn't let anyone know what inappropriateness was happening between them. There were still rules.

Aidan wrapped his hand around Henry's flacid cock, stroking it slowly, small and soft in his hand. He'd seen and felt Henry fully hard, so he knew these were only humble beginnings.

"That feels good," Henry said, his eyes squeezed shut, "but I don't -- I don't think I've had enough blood to--"

"Shhh," Aidan murmured. "It doesn't matter. I'll take care of you."

"I knew you would."

Aidan slid down further between Henry's legs and took the limp cock into his mouth. He could taste the sweat on his tongue, and while nothing hardened for Henry, Aidan's own dick pressed urgently against the front of his jeans. He ground himself against the mattress for relief, but found none.

Aidan lolled his tongue around the soft dick before he let it from drop his mouth. He rubbed his face against the soft hair covering Henry's balls, savoring the feel of the cool skin against his face and the scent of his son's body. It had been years since he'd been with a man, decades, even. It wasn't something that happened often -- it took an extraordinary man, and Henry had always been extraordinary.

Above him, Henry laughed. "That tickles."

It was so good to hear Henry laugh. Aidan wasn't sure if it was something he'd hear again. He smiled and slid his hands under Henry's thighs, pushing them up. "Is this too much? I don't want to hurt you."

"No, no, it's fine. Keep going."

Holding a hand to Henry's thigh to keep his legs in the air, Aidan lowered his head and pressed his tongue to Henry's hole, licking until he heard a moan. He spat once, then twice, and worked the saliva into the hole with his finger. He liked the way Henry tensed and relaxed around him.

"How's that feel?"

"It's not enough, Aidan," Henry replied through ground teeth. "Give me more -- please."

"I can do that." Aidan pulled off his shirt and threw it aside. He reached down and opened up his jeans, but didn't bother pulling them down beyond his thighs. His cock was so hard it hurt. He could feel the blood pumping through his body as he stroked himself, pulling his foreskin over the head and back again.

He pushed into Henry slowly and leaned over Henry's body so they were face-to-face. Henry's eyes went black as Aidan rocked into him.

"It's been so long," Henry moaned. He wrapped an arm around Aidan's body, his hand smoothing up and down Aidan's back. "Did you fuck her here?"

Blinking, Aidan shook his head. "Who?"

"Suren. Is this where you did it? This bed?"

Aidan stared for a moment, but his hips kept thrusting into Henry. "No. No, I didn't -- not here."

Henry tilted his head back, exposing his throat to Aidan. "But you did. You fucked her."

"I did," Aidan replied. There wasn't any sense in lying. He dipped his head and kissed Henry, catching his lip on a fang. Blood dripped into Henry's mouth. "Drink."

Henry growled and sank his fangs deep into Aidan's neck. This time, Aidan could barely feel the pain. It might have been lust, anger, or resentment, but Aidan could feel the high emotion in Henry's bite, and everything between them draining into him. It was their bond, flowing from him into Henry, and back again. They were tearing down the old walls and building new ones. Stronger ones. Yes, he was making Henry all over again, and Henry was making him.

Aidan slid his hands under Henry's shoulders, holding him close, letting Henry have his fill. He whimpered in Henry's ear, feeling his orgasm closing in on him. He thrust harder and he felt hot all over, like he had just fed, but it was only the burn of their lust. He buried his face in Henry's neck as he came, trying to muffle his cries.

He pulled out and let his weight settle on Henry, not letting go of him. Their looked at one another, Henry's eyes still inky black with gluttony, and their mouths met in a bloody kiss. It was so wrong, and yet, Aidan couldn't deny how good it had felt, to give into his lust for Henry. He'd spent so much time mourning the loss of his son, he'd nearly forgotten how much he loved him.

"I'm sorry," Aidan said, smoothing a hand over Henry's hair. "About Suren -- about everything. The orphans, your punishment--"

"My penance," Henry corrected, his eyes clearing, and Aidan almost wished they hadn't. They were so full of pain and remorse. "I should have known I couldn't save them."

Aidan kissed him again and sat up, contemplating if he should pull up his jeans to take them off. Was he leaving or staying? "You should sleep," he said.

"Don't go," Henry said, grasping Aidan's hand. "Stay with me and sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I see them dying; I see her coming for me with her knife, coming back for more. Protect me from my nightmares. I'll rest easier knowing you're here. Please."

Aidan squeezed Henry's hand and leaned in close. He could have kissed him once more, and he knew that Henry wouldn't have stopped him. Instead, he said, "I'm never going to let anyone hurt you again. I will tear them apart."

Henry smiled and wiped the blood away from his chin. "Don't make promises you won't be able to keep, Aidan. You're the only one I trust, so don't lie to me now."

Both fear and elation coursed through Aidan's body. He'd felt the hole of Henry's loss over the years, never knowing if he was alive or dead. To know, that after everything, Henry trusted him, even if it might not be deserved, was music to Aidan's ears.

He wriggled out of his jeans and kicked them to the floor. He stretched out on the bed and wrapped his arms around Henry, pulling him close, their naked bodies flush together. Aidan could feel Henry's cock stiffen a little against his thigh.

"Is this all right?"

"It's exactly what I need," Henry replied, snuggling his face into Aidan's chest. "Thank you, Aidan. For staying. For letting me rest."

Aidan smiled. He could rest now, too. It was the first peace he'd felt in a long time. He pressed his lips to Henry's hair and whispered, "I love you, son."


End file.
